Les morts sont les coeurs qui t'aimaient autrefois
by Echarpe
Summary: UPDATE : comme Sandra, je suis ressuscitée... et cette histoire devrait l'être aussi dans les jours à venir. RESUME : Miranda et Declan enquête sur la résurrection de la soeur de Miranda, morte et enterrée douze ans plus tôt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

Les morts, ce sont les cœurs qui t'aimaient autrefois

Prégénérique

Le mur entourant le cimetière n'étaient pas très haut, et les quatre jeunes n'avaient eu aucun mal à les escalader, même avec leurs outils. Ils n'avaient pas non plus perdu de temps à trouver la tombe qu'ils voulaient, ils l'avaient soigneusement repérée auparavant. Un seul nom était gravé dessus, et l'épitaphe était courte : « Beloved daughter. »

« Eh bien, fille bien-aimée, tu nous pardonneras de te tirer de ton sommeil de la sorte, mais nous avons des comptes à régler... » fit l'un des hommes. Il ne leur fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure, et la force de deux des jeunes gens, pour enlever toute la terre qui couvrait le cercueil. Pendant ce temps, le plus vieux préparait ses ingrédients. Il entoura la pierre d'une longue chaînette à laquelle était accrochée un gros crucifix en métal, et disposa plusieurs bougies autour du trou, en se référant à une feuille qu'il lisait à la lueur d'une torche.

La seule jeune femme du groupe s'était assise à l'écart dans l'herbe humide et tremblait comme une feuille. L'aîné s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« Tu es prête, Dak ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Mais c'est le seul moyen de te libérer. »

« Je sais ! » s'écria-t-elle nerveusement.

« Moins fort... »

« Désolée... Je n'ai pas peur. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Ca fait trop longtemps que je souffre. »

« Oui, c'est bien, Dak. Il faut affronter le mal en personne si tu veux que son esprit cesse de te hanter. Viens. »

« Ca va ? » demanda un des deux autres en tapotant le bras de la frêle jeune femme.

« Je suis prête. »

Ils observaient le cercueil en silence. Les années avaient laissé leur marque sur le bois. Après un échange de regard avec le maître de cérémonie, le troisième homme se rapprocha de la boîte et glissa l'extrémité de son pied de biche entre le couvercle et la paroi du cercueil. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant l'orifice et laissa l'aîné lui verser quelques gouttes de liquide sur le visage et la gorge.

Avec un craquement, le cercueil s'ouvrit brutalement. L'intérieur n'était éclairé que par la lueur infime des bougies, mais la silhouette qu'ils croyaient tous y discerner n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient. La jeune Dak se mit à respirer plus vite. On dirigea le rayon d'une torche vers l'intérieur.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama l'un des garçons en reculant, tandis que Dak poussait un petit cri en se couvrant la bouche des deux mains.

« Adrian, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? demanda celui qui tenait le pied de biche. Qu'est-ce ... Pourquoi... ça ? »

« C'est la preuve, les garçons ! La preuve qu'elle est responsable de tous les problèmes de notre amie ! »

« Mais c'est quoi, un zombie ? Un vampire ? »

« Je m'en vais... fit Dak en se levant. Je reste pas ici. C'est allé trop loin, les gars. Vient George, on se tire. »

« Calmez-vous ! » tenta l'aîné, avec une voix douce. Mais il fut interrompu par une voix inconnue sortant de l'obscurité.

« Ne bougez pas ! J'ai un fusil ! Je vous préviens j'ai appelé la police ! » s'écria l'homme, qui se tenait à distance.

« Merde, le gardien ! » Il renversa les bougies, éteignit sa lampe et tira Dak et George avec lui.

« Venez ! Jetez vos lampes ! »

Les trois jeunes s'enfuirent, ombres dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme penché sur le cercueil jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme qui prétendait être armé, puis vers ses camarades qui étaient partis sans lui. Avec un juron, il balança sa torche loin de lui et les suivit.

Le jeune gardien, qui avait gardé ses distances de peur que les profanateurs soient armés, jura aussi entre ses dents. Il avait un fusil, mais répugnait à l'utiliser. Avec sa poisse, il risquait d'en toucher un... Il renonça à leur courir après, ils avaient trop d'avance. Il se demanda s'il devait aller constater les dégâts sur la tombe. Son employeur ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'il devait faire en cas d'intrusion de ce genre...

Il fit demi-tour en soupirant et rentra vers la petite cabane où il travaillait. Il allait attendre l'arrivée des policiers. Eux sauraient que faire.


	2. C'est une histoire de cadavre qui a disp

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

L'histoire, justement, c'est celle de la résurrection d'un cadavre… Vous en apprendrez plus dans ce chapitre. Un peu de POV Miranda et de POV Declan par-ci par là… Un D/M implicit ? C'est vous qui voyez… Et je veux des reviews ! pliiiz !

Les morts, ce sont les cœurs qui t'aimaient autrefois

Chapitre 2 - C'est une histoire de cadavre qui a disparu

La cloche sonna la fin du premier cours de la journée, et les étudiants commencèrent à ranger rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

« Attendez une minute s'il vous plaît ! » les rappela à l'ordre Declan.

Tous les élèves se figèrent dans leur action et un air de déception s'afficha sur leur visage.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête, je veux juste que vous me lisiez le début du chapitre 9 pour le prochain cours, jusqu'à la page... » il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. « Enfin, jusqu'à la fin du compte-rendu des voyages de Michelet. »

« Et que vous y réfléchissiez un peu ! » précisa-t-il tandis que l'amphithéâtre se vidait rapidement. Il remarqua alors la silhouette discrète de Miranda près de la porte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti.

« Salut Miranda, ça roule ? »

« Ouais. Tu finis tes cours à quel heure ? »

« Euh, attends on est mercredi ? Midi et demi. Pourquoi ? Tu devrais pas avoir cours, là, d'ailleurs ? »

« J'ai eu un contretemps. Je dois partir pour San Diego. Ca te dit de venir ? »

Declan hésita un instant. Miranda n'avait jamais été une fille très loquace, mais c'était rare qu'elle en dise si peu.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. C'est une histoire de cadavre qui a disparu. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Declan haussa les sourcils en signe de curiosité.

« Bon, reprit Miranda. La tombe d'un membre de ma famille a été profanée à San Diego, et comme mes parents sont en France ils m'ont demandé d'aller sur place pour régler les formalités avec la police. »

« Et le corps ? »

« On a retrouvé le cercueil ouvert et totalement vide. Pas la moindre trace de poussière, ou de lambeau de tissu, et pourtant les profanateurs ont été surpris et se sont enfuis en laissant toutes leurs affaires derrière eux, donc les flics se posent des questions. Alors, tu viens ? »

« On y va en avion ou avec le fourgon?

« C'est à mille kilomètres, Declan. Je vais réserver les billets sur Internet. »

Le plus tôt des vols n'arrivait à Los Angeles qu'à seize heures vingt, et Declan avait convaincu Miranda qu'ils feraient mieux de dormir à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent donc chez eux préparer un léger bagage avant de partir. Comme toujours, Miranda avait prévu une lecture studieuse car elle n'aimait pas manquer les cours, et comme toujours Declan n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'occupa donc la première demi-heure à lire les consignes de secours en huit langues. Puis à faire des boucles avec un vieux lacet qui traînait au fond de son sac à dos. Quand il eu épuisé toutes les ressources de son imagination, il se résolut à embêter Miranda.

« Tu as beaucoup de famille enterrée à San Diego ? »

« Non, c'est la seule. »

« Donc c'est une femme. Qui a disparu. »

Miranda lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui. » répondit-elle dans un soupir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que les choses bizarres, je préfère quand ça arrive aux autres. Devoir faire ce déplacement pour une affaire qui, au bout du compte, ne révèle peut-être que de la pure délinquance... ça me fatigue. Et je n'aime pas manquer les cours à tout bout de champs. »

« Je te comprend. » Declan se sentit soudain coupable, sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui entraînait Miranda dans des aventures farfelues. Pour une fois, l'initiative venait d'elle. Peut-être que ça la gênait de penser à ce défunt. Etait-ce quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu ? Une grand-mère, une tante ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Grain-de-Beauté ? » demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

« Je l'ai confié à Peggy, bien sûr. »

« Tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital ! »

« Eh, je n'avais pas le choix ! C'est toi qui a déboulé sans prévenir ce matin avec ton projet ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a juste poussé le soupir de celle qui porte tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. J'ai changé de sujet en lui disant que c'était ton idée. »

« He ! »

« Mais, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, hein ? Je veux dire... si tu as envie de lui en parler... Enfin, vu que c'est ta famille, j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être que ça reste entre nous. »

Miranda se plongea dans le silence. Si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait dit à personne... mais elle n'avait pas pu trouver le courage d'y aller sans personne. Et d'affronter tous ces souvenirs seule. Peggy aurait sans doute été la plus à même de la comprendre, mais elle n'avait pas des horaires aussi flexibles que Declan. Et elle détestait l'imprévu, comme en attestait sa réaction quand Declan avait voulu l'emmener en Inde. Il avait réussi, pour tout dire. Oui, Peggy aurait su comment l'aider, mais Miranda ne se sentait pas assez proche d'elle. La présence de Declan, en elle-même, serait plus réconfortante. Rien que de le regarder sourire la réconfortait. Les gens comme Declan sont rares...

« C'est un vieux cadavre qui s'est fait la belle ?

« Pardon ? »

« Le corps qui a disparu... cette femme... était morte depuis longtemps ? »

« Sa mort remonte à douze ans. » Miranda sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les retint, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas le moment d'inquiéter Declan. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir qui allait passer.

« Oh, c'est assez récent alors. Tu la connaissais ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

Elle fixait le vide devant elle. Rester forte. Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurnicher comme une gamine... Si elle se mettait dans un pareil état à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un qui est mort, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

« C'était ma sœur. » Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle le veuille, et elle se demanda un instant si elle l'avait vraiment dit, ou seulement dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? ... Tu... tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! »

« Non. »

Ses mains étaient crispées sur la couverture rigide du livre, posées sur la tablette devant elle. Declan s'en aperçut.

_Sa sœur_...

Il se demanda s'il pouvait toucher ses mains, si elle le prendrait mal. Et puis zut, c'était son amie, non ? De la main droite, il décolla doucement sa main gauche, tendue, de l'ouvrage. Miranda relâcha sa main droite toute seule. Il ne lâcha pas la main, fraîche, froide même, et il la sentit se détendre dans la sienne. Toutes les fois où il avait eu l'occasion de la toucher, il avait remarqué cette froideur. Mais le proverbe avait raison... mains froides, cœur chaud. A n'en pas douter. Il avait souvent eu envie de tenir cette main jusqu'à la réchauffer, mais Miranda n'était pas une adepte des contacts corporels, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Declan. Pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Lui aussi regarda ailleurs. Quand il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle, elle avait baissé les siens et était désormais perdue dans la contemplation du quatrième de couverture du livre.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Miranda. »

Elle hocha à peine la tête, pour faire signe qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais cela lui suffisait. Ils poursuivirent leur voyage en silence.

Declan regrettait de ne pas en savoir plus sur Miranda. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait qu'à chaque fois qu'il obtenait une information, il considérait cela comme une victoire. Après deux ans, il avait désormais l'impression de bien connaître son amie. Et pourtant, des jours comme celui-là lui prouvait le contraire. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait encore découvrir à l'avenir. Qu'elle avait un enfant caché ? Qu'elle avait été mariée ? Adoptée ? Qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle ?

_Et si c'était sa sœur jumelle ?_

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans des délires pareils. Miranda allait avoir besoin de lui. Elle allait probablement voir revenir des souvenirs douloureux, et il faudrait qu'il soit là à chaque instant, attentif. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle en avait déjà bien trop connu.


	3. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

L'histoire, justement, c'est celle de la résurrection d'un cadavre… Et dans ce chapitre ça se corse. Un peu de POV Miranda et de POV Declan par-ci par là… Un D/M implicit ? C'est vous qui voyez… Et je veux des reviews ! pliiiz !

Réponse à mon unique revieweuse :

D'abord, merchi ! Ca fait chaud au cœur d'avoir un retour quand on écrit une fic, surtout sur une série qui semble aussi peu appréciée en France ! C'est rassurant de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fan de la série ! Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, j'avais déjà glané quelques informations ici et là sur la toile, donc (sans vouloir faire trop de spoilers pour ceux qui savent pas) je savais pour les frères, mais pas pour le reste… J'ai du réarranger les chapitres à suivre, mais l'histoire colle toujours. Lis et tu verras :-) D'ailleurs ce conseil s'adresse à tout le monde ! Lisez moi !

Les morts, ce sont les cœurs qui t'aimaient autrefois

Chapitre 3 - Nous avons une bonne nouvelle

Ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles peu de temps après. N'ayant pas de bagages dans la soute, ils ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps à l'aéroport.

« Tu as réservé un taxi ? » demanda Declan quand ils sortirent sur le parvis. « Ah ben oui, le voilà ! » reprit-il en voyant un homme portant une pancarte au nom de Miranda.

« Je n'ai pas réservé de taxi, Declan. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis elle se dirigea vers l'homme, suivie de près par Declan. C'était un grand échalas tellement banal qu'il en était presque transparent. En s'approchant, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un policier en uniforme, ayant ôté son casquette toutefois.

« Je suis Miranda Fiegelstein. »

« Enchanté mademoiselle Fiegelstein, je suis l'inspecteur Duane Le Leannec de la police de San Diego. » L'homme leur montra sa plaque.

« Declan Dunn, de la N.O.U. » fit-elle sobrement en désignant son ami tandis que les deux hommes se serraient la main. « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue ? »

« J'ai pensé venir vous chercher à l'aéroport directement... ma voiture nous attend, si vous voulez bien monter. Nous serons à San Diego dans moins de deux heures. »

Miranda suivit le policier sans tenir compte des regards perplexes que Declan lui lançait. Elle prit place à l'avant et Declan s'assit à l'arrière. Ils s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Miranda

« J'aurais pu vous le dire au téléphone quand vous avez appelé cet après-midi, mais j'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose qui se dit mieux en tête à tête. Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous annoncer que l'enquête a progressé, nous avons de nouveaux éléments. Des éléments de taille, même. »

« Ca ne pouvait pas attendre que je me rende au poste ? »

Declan, penché en avant, les coudes sur les dossiers des sièges avant, ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation.

« J'ai pensé... qu'il vaudrait mieux vous laisser un peu de temps... pour vous préparer. Avant de voir les choses en face. »

« Inspecteur, ni moi ni mon amie ne possédons de don de télépathie, l'interrompit Declan. Si vous en veniez au fait ? »

Le policier soupira.

« C'est que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à formuler. Moi-même, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux... et pourtant je n'arrive pas à y croire... enfin... Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, mademoiselle Fiegelstein. »

Il fit une pause, soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs, sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Votre sœur va bien. »

Le silence régna dans l'habitacle du véhicule pendant de longues secondes.

Miranda rompit le silence : « Le Leannec, c'est français comme nom, non ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il la fixa brièvement, complètement perdu. « Oui, oui, mon père est français. »

« J'ai de la famille en France. Ou plutôt, ma famille va souvent en France. Nous avons un appartement à Paris et une maison dans le Sud. »

« Je n'y suis allé que cinq fois... » expliqua le policier.

« ... Et donc, ma sœur va bien ? » en tournant vers lui un visage indéchiffrable.

« Ne me demandez pas par quel miracle, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une femme s'est présentée ce matin au poste de police. Qu'après vérifications, nous avons eu la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de Sandra Fiegelstein - décédée il y a douze ans et cinq mois. Elle marche, elle parle, comme vous et moi. »

« Ca ne peut pas être elle. »

« Les empreintes digitales correspondent. Nous nous sommes procuré les photographies du dossier d'autopsie. Nous allons même bientôt obtenir les résultats des tests ADN. » Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et trouva immédiatement un Polaroïd, qu'il tendit à Miranda. Declan se pencha pour l'observer autant que le lui permettait sa ceinture de sécurité.

La photo représentait une jeune femme à l'air un peu paumée. Elle devait être plus âgée que Miranda. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair en pagaille, un teint cristallin, une bouche trop maquillée. Ses yeux verts reflétaient deux petits points lumineux. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Miranda.

« C'est bien elle. » constata pourtant celle-ci. « Exactement comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. J'avais bien dit à ma mère que le coroner l'avait mal maquillée. »

« Cette photo a été prise vers onze heures ce matin. »

« Et, euh... vous n'avez pas d'explications ? hasarda Declan. Quand... Sandra est venue au poste ce matin... elle était seule ? Elle ne se souvient de rien ? »

« Où est-elle, maintenant ? » l'interrompit Miranda.

Le Leannec la regarda d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante, mais devant la froideur de la jeune femme, il se concentra à nouveau sur son itinéraire.

« Nous l'avons fait hospitaliser. Elle va bien - il s'agit juste d'examens complémentaires. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les médecins peuvent étudier une ressuscitée. »

« Ils devaient être contents de pouvoir faire joujou avec leur nouveau cobaye. »

Le conducteur ignora la remarque. « Nous ne voulions pas la laisser s'évaporer dans la nature, accessoirement. Nous ne pouvons pas la retenir contre son gré, nous n'avons pas de chef d'inculpation contre elle ni aucun autre raison valable, et c'est contre les lois de notre pays, mais nous ne voulons pas non plus perdre sa trace. L'expérience qu'elle vient de vivre à dû être assez... perturbante. Nous préférons la confier à des proches. De plus, son cas risque d'attirer l'attention de personnes pas forcément bien intentionnées. Mais vous, ça ira ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous vous faîtes à l'idée... de revoir votre sœur ? »

« Oh, je ne la voyais pas beaucoup. Ca ne fera pas un grand changement. »

Miranda se tut pendant le reste du voyage. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Pas à réaliser. Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude des phénomènes miraculeux. Elle n'était pas l'assistante de Declan pour rien. Mais là rien n'était comme avant. Déjà, elle n'arrivait pas à conserver la clarté de son esprit, elle était trop impliquée. Sa froideur réputée, son recul, c'est comme ça qu'elle étudiait les événements bizarres.

Ensuite, c'était trop incroyable. Avant, dès que Declan lui soumettait un cas, elle envisageait les hypothèses les plus probables. Il y avait toujours une explication scientifique - où alors, un simple cas de probabilité, de hasard, de coïncidences incroyables, d'une chance sur un milliard. Il était possible qu'un homme se fasse voler ses papiers par une pie, reçoive sur la tête une branche fragilisée par un pic-vert, puis un arbre rongé par un castor. Mais les probabilités qu'un corps, réduit à l'état de débris d'os au bout de douze ans, se régénère et reprenne vie - étaient nulles. Absolument nulles. Nada. Zéro. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'il y ait eu erreur sur l'identité.

Et puis c'était sa sœur. Sandra. Sandy pour les intimes. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire quand elle allait la revoir ? Est-ce que Sandra la reconnaîtrait, pour commencer ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait ? Tiens, il allait falloir qu'elle prévienne ses parents. Elle imaginait déjà la conversation. « Salut Maman. Je t'appelle de San Diego. Tu sais quoi, c'est pas trop grave si la tombe est abîmée, Sandra a ressuscité, on en aura plus besoin. Tiens, je te la passe... » Sandra n'avait plus d'existence légale... plus de papiers, plus de sécurité sociale... toute sa fortune avait été à sa famille. Il faudrait qu'elle la rembourse de la petite part qu'elle avait hérité. Où est-ce qu'elle allait loger ? Elle pourrait la prendre dans son appart, ça ne la gênait pas... Peut-être qu'elle pourrait reprendre son poste de prof en septembre. Est-ce que ses diplômes étaient toujours valables ? Il faudrait lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements aussi.

Declan aussi ne savait que trop penser. Il cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Miranda. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment si peu connu sa sœur ? La famille de Miranda était tellement bizarre qu'il s'attendait à tout. Mais quand même, c'était sa sœur... Il essaya de savoir s'il serait heureux à sa place - disons, si son père revenait d'entre les morts. Non, c'était trop tordu. A quoi pensait Miranda ? Avait-elle peur ? Avait-elle fait son deuil de celle qui s'appelait Sandra, allait-ce rendre les choses plus pénibles ? Une chose était sûre : Peggy allait avoir du boulot...

En même temps... si on mettait de côté le fait que ce soit la sœur de Miranda, l'affaire semblait passionnante. Une morte qui ressuscite... Oh, même pas deux heures après son décès, à la morgue, non, douze ans... Dans une tombe... Etaient-ce les profanateurs qui avaient mis en œuvre quelque opération magique ? Avaient-ils choisi un cadavre au hasard ou en voulaient-ils à elle en particulier ? Ou avaient-ils été surpris de découvrir que la jeune femme était en vie ? Est-ce qu'elle avait attendu là pendant douze ans que quelqu'un la déterre, ou son réveil était-il récent ? A en juger d'après la photo, elle semblait assez jeune...

Elle allait pouvoir témoigner - il espérait qu'elle serait en état de le faire. Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, avant et pendant son décès ? Et après ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vu la « grande lumière blanche » ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les douze ans de son absence, avait-elle seulement conscience de la durée de cette période ? Est-ce qu'elle était la même ? Est-ce que Miranda allait le laisser l'interroger ?


	4. Venez dire bonjour à votre soeur

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

L'histoire, justement, c'est celle de la résurrection d'un cadavre… Un peu de POV Miranda et de POV Declan par-ci par là… Un D/M implicit ? C'est vous qui voyez… Et je veux des reviews ! pliiiz ! Au programme aujourd'hui, l'arrivée d'un personnage qui fout les jetons (et non, ce n'est pas le zombie Sandra...). J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Mr Galeon, et en plus il existe en vrai sauf qu'il s'appelle pas comme ça et qu'il enseigne à l'UBS...

Chapitre 4 - Venez dire bonjour à votre sœur !

L'inspecteur Le Leannec les mena directement à l'hôpital de Sandra, dans la banlieue de San Diego. Il avait choisi sciemment de la confier à un petit hôpital pour ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle de ce phénomène encore inexpliqué.

« C'est moi qui ai pris l'affaire Sandra Fiegelstein en charge dès que j'ai senti que les choses allaient tourner au vinaigre. Je l'ai confié à un médecin avec qui il m'arrive de travailler, le docteur Galeon. Normalement, c'est la seule personne dans cet établissement qui est au courant de toute l'affaire ; c'est à dire du fait que sa patiente est décédée il y a plusieurs années. Pour le reste du personnel, il s'agit juste d'une jeune femme qui a vécu une expérience assez bouleversante qui doit rester confidentielle. J'ai délégué un homme à la garde de sa chambre, mais avant que vous ne la voyez je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous discutiez avec son médecin. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre ici, je vais voir s'il est disponible. »

Declan et Miranda s'assirent dans deux des fauteuils verts qui s'alignaient le long du mur. Ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter l'établissement où travaillait Peggy, leur amie psychiatre, et celui n'en différait guère. Dans le va-et-vient général des blouses blanches et des patients, personne ne leur prêtait attention. Miranda se laissa aller contre le dossier, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« Je pense que je te dois des explications. »

Declan sursauta. Si Miranda pensait qu'il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit... « Miranda, tu n'es pas obligée si... » Il ne sut pas dire si quoi.

« Ma sœur et moi ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Il y avait une grande différence d'âge entre nous - elle avait déjà dix-huit ans quand je suis née. Elle n'habitait pas avec nous, je la voyais quelquefois, durant les vacances. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Elle vivait déjà aux Etats-Unis à l'époque, elle enseignait le Français et l'Allemand à Seattle. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle le regarda, sourit faiblement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être tellement _bouleversée_ par cette nouvelle. C'est terrible non ? Ca montre le peu qu'il y avait entre elle et moi. Je n'arrive pas à être _heureuse_ de son retour. C'est comme si j'étais sur le point de revoir une lointaine cousine dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. »

Elle fit une pause. « L'été où elle est morte, nous avons passé une grande partie des vacances ensemble, rien que toutes les deux. C'est triste que ce soit juste au moment où nous ayons commencé à nous rapprocher qu'elle soit partie. Mais en réalité je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Je n'avais que dix ans. »

Miranda semblait prête à continuer, mais Le Leannec revint, accompagné d'un homme brun en blouse blanche, lui aussi, court sur pattes. Il leur lança un regard malicieux indéchiffrable, émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre la quinte de toux et l'éclat de rire, et tandis la main à Miranda.

« Alors voici la sœur de notre... miraculée. Enchanté, docteur Galeon. Ne faites pas cette tête ma petite, je montre les dents mais je ne mords pas. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Vingt-deux ans. » répondit automatiquement Miranda sans comprendre où voulait en venir l'homme.

« Vingt-deux ans, très bien, très bien, jeune fille, au moins on évitera le conflit générationnel inversé. Et vous jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, je suis Declan Dunn. J'enseigne l'anthropologie à l'université de l'Oregon. »

« Passionnant. Suivez-moi. »

Il les dirigea vers une salle vide où il les fit entrer, s'adossa à la porte pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, et commença à parler sans leur laisser le temps d'intervenir.

« Bien, bien, bien. Eh bien, mademoiselle Fiegelstein, on peut dire que votre sœur nous donne du fil à retordre. Enfin vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suppose que mon estimé collaborateur vous a déjà fait un résumé de la situation ? Il m'a amené il y a quelques heures une jeune femme morte il y a douze ans. L'autopsie ayant été effectuée par un confrère et néanmoins ami dont je n'oserais remettre en doute l'intégrité, vous pouvez imaginer mon ébahissement devant la situation. »

Miranda et Declan n'osèrent qu'opiner du chef.

« Et bien cet ébahissement est d'autant plus grand que la jeune femme en question se porte comme un ange, si je puis me permettre une telle comparaison. Non seulement elle est vivante, ce qui n'est pas rien étant donné qu'elle a passé douze ans sous terre, mais en plus elle m'a l'air de péter la forme, si vous me passez la familiarité, frôlant la vulgarité, de l'expression. Je ne sais vraiment que dire, si ce n'est que cette jeune femme n'a presque pas sa place dans un hôpital. Bien, vous vous doutez que je lui ai fait subir tous les examens possibles et imaginables dans le but d'amener la lumière sur cette obscure affaire aux effluves bibliques. Nous n'avons pas encore tous les résultats, mais à mon plus grand regret je vais devoir laisser ma miraculée - pardonnez mon attachement précoce - m'échapper, puisque telle est la loi et sa volonté. Nous avons toutefois pensé, monsieur Le Leannec et moi, qu'il serait plus sage de ne laisser la jeune demoiselle partir qu'avec un membre de sa famille, et il semble que vous ayez été la seule disponible. »

« Mes parents sont à l'étranger actuellement. » s'excusa presque Miranda.

« Mais vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, je n'en doute pas, ma chère amie. Cependant je souhaiterais attirer votre attention sur deux points en particulier. Et quelques. ... Hum, d'abord, sur la ... fragilité psychologique qui pourrait saisir votre sœur au sortir de cette épreuve aussi rare qu'existentiellement bouleversante. Pour parler sans grands mots, disons juste qu'il est préférable, pour ne pas dire nécessaire, que votre sœur consulte un spécialiste dans les mois à venir. »

« Nous connaissons une psychiatre, ça tombe bien. » dit Declan. Miranda lui lança un regard noir, mais le médecin sembla apprécier.

« Bien, très très bien. Ensuite, je dois parler de ... euh, la faiblesse cardiaque de votre sœur. Selon mon confrère précédemment cité, elle est décédée d'une faiblesse cardiaque congénitale jamais détectée. Pour être honnête, étant donné les circonstances, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle en ait été guérie, mais en attendant les résultats de ses examens je ne peux que vous adjurer de vous assurer qu'elle évite toute situation dangereuse telle qu'effort physique, ivresse, émotion forte, stress... Je pense que pour ce qui est du dernier point, mon collaborateur saura mieux vous parler que moi. »

« Oui, cela concerne les conditions purement matérielles... Avez-vous un endroit où accueillir votre sœur ? »

« Oh, ne vous faîtes pas de souci pour ça, répondit Miranda. Elle logera chez moi, je suppose, et si elle veut avoir son propre chez elle... Ce ne sera pas un problème. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma famille n'a pas vraiment... de problèmes d'argent. Tout ira bien. »

« Bien. De toute façon, votre sœur aura sans doute une pension, vu que la situation est exceptionnelle... C'est juste que les formalités pourraient prendre un moment. Nous aurons de nouveaux papiers d'identité dès demain soir, si les test ADN confirment l'identité de votre sœur. Aussi... je crois vous avoir tout dit. Je pense qu'on peut aller la voir, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Galeon.

Celui-ci acquiesça et les guida hors de la pièce sans un mot. Miranda s'accrocha au bras de Declan. Elle se sentait toute faible soudain. Ses jambes tremblaient et son ventre était tout retourné, comme avant un examen important. Sauf qu'aux examens, elle savait que sa peur n'était pas rationnelle. Non, c'était plutôt comme... une rentrée des classes. Une rentrée des classes dans une nouvelle école. L'angoisse de la confrontation avec tous ces étrangers.

Mais à la rentrée des classes, elle pouvait toujours se cacher derrière ses cheveux et tenter de se perdre dans la foule. Là, elle allait être seule.

Ils arrivèrent à une porte où un colosse en uniforme montait la garde. Il répondit au salut de Le Leannec tandis que Galeon, voulant sans doute faire de l'humour, l'implorait de le laisser entrer. Le médecin entra d'abord seul. Une aide-soignante quitta rapidement la pièce. Miranda avait évité de regarder quand la porte s'était ouverte. Elle avait les yeux baissés, et, c'était la première fois que Declan la voyait ainsi, elle se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce droit.

« Ca ira ? » demanda Le Leannec doucement.

« Hn hn » fit seulement Miranda en hochant la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu préfères y aller seule ? » lui chuchota Declan au creux de l'oreille.

« Reste avec moi ! s'écria-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît. » fit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Elle ne serait pas seule. Heureusement qu'elle avait demandé à Declan de venir. Sans lui, elle se serait sans doute enfuie en courant. Sans lui... qu'est-ce qu'elle serait ?

La tête de Galeon apparut dans l'embrasure, avec un sourire presque cruel.

« Allez, c'est votre tour mademoiselle Fiegelstein ! Venez dire bonjour à votre sœur ! »


	5. Comme tu as grandi!

Il vous a fait peur, hein, Galeon ?

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

L'histoire, justement, c'est celle de la résurrection d'un cadavre… Un peu de POV Miranda et de POV Declan par-ci par là… Un D/M implicite ? C'est vous qui voyez… Et je veux des reviews ! pliiiz ! Ce chapitre est maousse, d'ailleurs, mais j'aime pas faire trop long donc je devrais revenir à la longueur habituelle... en même temps je suis un moulin à paroles et j'écris des dialogues super-longs... enfin voilà. Dans ce chapitre, la confrontation a lieu (je m'y crois un peu trop :-) . Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher le dernier morceau, désolée ! je sais que c'est niais !

Réponse aux reviews (et désolée pour le délai !) :

Youte : Voici la suite ! Déjà cinq chapitres, j'arrive pas à y croire ! (et j'en ai encore en réserve). Merci pour tes compliments. (_rougis_) J'aime les personnages de Mysterious Ways, alors ce n'est pas difficile de leur rester fidèle !

Abby59 : Pareil, voilà la suite ! Juste par curiosité, ton pseudo a un rapport avec la Abby de NCIS ?

Vampire-Stellaire : Charmant ? C'est difficile à croire, mais en même temps, la personne qui l'a inspiré a aussi un certain charme (il faut croire, puisqu'il a trouvé une femme qui veuille bien lui faire des enfants – les pauvres). Mais il terrorise avant tout.

Chapitre 5 - Comme tu as grandi !

Miranda entra lentement, tenant Declan d'une main ferme, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage carnassier de Galeon. Quand elle se dit qu'éviter sa sœur du regard plus longtemps serait malpoli, elle leva enfin les yeux.

La jeune femme leur faisait face, assise sur le lit les jambes dans le vide. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une veste de sport fleurant le récupéré. Ses cheveux étaient désormais propres et bien coiffés et elle ne portait plus de maquillage. Elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune que sur la photo, songea Declan.

Sandra avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à Declan ; elle n'en avait que pour sa sœur, qu'elle dévorait du regard, bouche bée. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle descendit du lit et fit un pas vers eux.

« Salut Sandra. » dit Miranda d'une voix neutre traduisant sa gêne, pour qui la connaissait.

« Mon Dieu Miranda... comme tu as grandi ! » Elle avança une main et frôla le bras de Miranda. Celle-ci lâcha soudain le bras de Declan et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Sandra parut surprise au premier abord, puis la serra tout aussi fort. Declan remarqua que Miranda dépassait sa sœur de quelques centimètres. Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent, sans rompre le contact de leurs bras.

« Ca n'aurait pas été tes yeux, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue... avoua l'aînée. Mais tu es toujours aussi belle. »

« Sandra... » Miranda cherchait ses mots. « Tu m'as manquée, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est... tellement fantastique. Et en même temps... »

« Ca fait peur. En tout cas, moi, ça me fait peur. Et - laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît - je veux que tu saches que je suis tout à fait consciente de débarquer dans ta vie sans prévenir alors que tu as sans doute fait le deuil de ta sœur il y a des années... Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans un cercueil au beau milieu de la nuit... je ... suis désolée de tout bouleverser ainsi. »

« Enfin, dis pas de conneries Sandra ! C'est tellement merveilleux... » Cette fois, Miranda souriait, riait presque.

« Tut tut... les garçons n'aiment pas les jeunes filles vulgaires. » Miranda resta perplexe face à cette affirmation de sa sœur, qui sembla légèrement déçue. « Ca te faisait sourire avant, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je comprend que tu aies oublié, ça fait plus de dix ans. Tu étais une petite fille à l'époque et maintenant, tu es déjà une femme... »

Miranda acquiesça. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, et Declan n'était pas habitué à tant de démonstrations d'émotions de la part de son amie. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui pour le présenter à sa sœur.

« Sandra, je te présente mon ami Declan Dunn. Il enseigne à mon université. Je suis son assistante. Il m'a accompagné et il était là quand on m'a annoncé ta... résurrection. Declan, Sandra. » Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. « Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais je propose qu'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite. » dit ensuite Miranda. Ils entendirent derrière eux le ricanement de Galeon.

« J'en serais ravie ! J'ai signé une décharge. Pas que je trouve votre compagnie déplaisante, docteur Galeon, loin s'en faut ! » ajouta Sandra à l'adresse du médecin. « Mais il faudra que je passe au commissariat. Le policier qui s'occupait de moi voulait que je passe au cimetière, voir si d'autres souvenirs de cette nuit me reviendraient pour compléter ma déposition. Vous avez un véhicule ? »

« On est venu en avion. » expliqua Declan, s'attirant un regard surpris de Sandra. « Mais l'inspecteur Le Leannec est là, dehors. Il pourra nous y emmener, je pense. »

« Où est-ce que vous habitez ? » leur demanda Sandra.

« A Portland. Oregon. » précisa sa sœur. Sandra émit un sifflement admiratif.

« C'est pas la porte à côté, effectivement. Désolée de vous avoir contraints à un tel déplacement. » Elle saisit un vêtement blanc plié au pied de son lit, puis demanda à sa sœur : « Tu crois que ça vaut le coup que je l'emmène ? Mon linceul. » Miranda, l'air perdue, interrogea Declan du regard.

« Euh... Oui sans doute. Enfin, ça pourra toujours servir, je suppose. »

Sandra éclata de rire, provoquant l'étonnement des deux autres. Puis elle reprit un air sérieux pour s'adresser au médecin. « Bon, docteur, vous êtes sûr d'accepter de me laisser partir ? Pas d'examen plus poussé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital, accompagnés des deux policiers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas chère enfant, je vous ai déjà examinée sous toutes les coutures et je me suis fait mon idée quant à votre cas... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? » demandèrent Sandra et Declan en même temps, provocant un « Vous faites peur, tous les deux... » de la part de Miranda.

« Gné gné gné, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, et puis laissons la police faire son travail, l'enquête viendra sans doute confirmer mes hypothèses. Nous y voilà mademoiselle Fiegelstein aînée ! » s'exclama-t-il quand ils atteignirent la sortie principale de l'établissement. « Une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous ! Allez, allez-y, ne traînez pas ici ou je pourrais être tenté de prendre vos propositions au sérieux... Allez donc avec votre sœur, rattrapez le temps perdu, retrouvez vos amis... J'espère que nous nous reverrons assez tôt ! »

Et il tourna les talons.

« Mademoiselle Fiegelstein, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous pouvons nous rendre au cimetière dès maintenant... » lui proposa l'inspecteur. Ils grimpèrent en voiture. « Je sais qu'il se fait tard, mais le plus tôt ce sera fait... A moins que vous aviez d'autres projets ? »

« Nous avons réservé un hôtel, ça ira. » dit Miranda.

« Bien. Allons-y donc. »

Quand ils arrivèrent au cimetière, la nuit tombait. On n'était qu'au mois de janvier. Le Leannec les guida vers la tombe profanée à l'aide d'une torche. Sur le chemin, Miranda et Sandra parlaient de son hospitalisation.

« Ce médecin faisait peur, franchement. Vous le connaissez bien, inspecteur ? »

« Galeon terrorise tout le monde, mais comme il dit, il ne mord pas. C'est un mode de vie chez lui. Il aime manipuler les gens. Beaucoup de patients se plaignent de son comportement, mais médicalement parlant c'est un as. Tous ses confrères l'admirent et le détestent en même temps. »

« Me demande ce qu'il a été faire dans un petit hosto comme celui-là... » marmonna Sandra.

« Nous y sommes ! » leur annonça Le Leannec. Il éclaira la sépulture, entourée d'un ruban protecteur sous lequel il se glissa. « Approchez-vous. » Le spectacle était désolant. Des mottes de terre étaient éparpillées aux alentours, le cercueil à nu, ouvert. A l'intérieur, le garnissage de tissu blanc flottait dans une eau saumâtre.

« Il a plu ? » demanda Declan que sa curiosité instinctive saisissait.

« Non, ce n'est pas le genre de San Diego ! Cette eau s'est infiltrée dans le cercueil au fil des années. Ce qui rend encore plus étonnante la conservation du cadavre. ... Mon Dieu, excusez-moi ! » s'écria-t-il quand il se rendit compte que le cadavre en question était présent.

« C'est pas grave. » se contenta de répondre Sandra, agenouillée au bord du trou. « Je me souviens de tout, et je ne crois pas que ça pourra vous avancer plus, inspecteur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis réveillée dans ce cercueil, en plein milieu de la nuit, en sursaut, dans cette eau presque tiède. J'ai cru entendre des bruits de voix et de pas, j'ai paniqué, je me suis levée, hissée hors de terre. J'étais seule, il faisait noir, alors j'ai préféré sortir de ce cimetière le plus vite possible, à la lumière de la lune. Je ne me souvenais pas de ma mort, alors, mais ça m'est revenu dans la journée. J'ai erré en ville, j'avais froid, j'ai bien vu sur les journaux et même dans le paysage que beaucoup de temps avait passé. J'ai compris que la meilleure chose à faire était de me rendre à la police. »

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » demanda Declan au policier.

« Notre poste a reçu cette nuit, peu avant une heure du matin, un appel du gardien du cimetière nous prévenant qu'il y avait des rôdeurs, et sans doute même des profanateurs. Comme ils étaient nombreux, le gardien n'a pas approché, mais il les vus de loin creuser la terre et ouvrir le cercueil. A un moment plusieurs ont poussé des cris - il semblerait qu'ils aient été quatre, dont au moins une femme. C'est sûrement quand ils vous ont découvert, précisa-t-il à l'intention de Sandra. Le gardien a pris peur qu'ils ne partent, s'est approché avec son fusil en leur disant qu'il nous avait appelé - son erreur. Ils ont jeté leur lampes-torches et se sont enfuis. Il est rentré dans sa cabane, et ce doit être à ce moment que mademoiselle Fiegelstein s'est réveillée - sous l'effet de quelle magie ? - et s'en est allée, effrayée de se retrouver dans un tel environnement. Quand mes hommes sont arrivés, ils ont d'abord constaté les dégâts et la disparition du corps. Ca nous a pas mal perturbés, cette histoire, car - veuillez m'excuser pour les détails - mais au bout de douze ans, il ne reste que des débris. Or ces gens avaient été surpris, donc ils n'avaient pas pu les ramasser aussi précautionneusement. Pourtant le cercueil ne contenait que de l'eau. Enfin, nous avons eu notre explication quand mademoiselle Fiegelstein s'est présentée au commissariat et a été identifiée - pour autant que cela explique quoi que ce soit. »

« Le gardien du cimetière a du se faire remonter les bretelles, le pauvre ! » soupira Sandra.

« Je crois surtout qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie. Ca ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il travaillait là, c'était un petit nouveau. En plus il a été licencié suite à ça... Il est vrai que sa réaction n'a pas été des plus intelligente, mais ils auraient pu lui laisser une seconde chance. »

L'homme soupira, se redressa. « Bon, je vais vous déposer à votre hôtel. Si vous avez la moindre théorie qui pourrait nous éclairer, vous êtes invités à vous exprimer ! Cette affaire sera sans doute la plus étrange de ma carrière. » Ils remontèrent à bord du véhicule de police, et Miranda donna l'adresse de l'hôtel à Le Leannec. « Il faudra également que vous me donniez une adresse et un numéro de téléphone où vous joindre... A Portland, c'est ça ? Vous serez chez votre sœur ? »

« Dans les premiers temps, si elle veut bien de moi... » répondit distraitement Sandra.

« Bien sûr, Sandra, t'es ma sœur quand même. »

« ... Et le nom d'un médecin à Portland qui pourra faire le lien avec le docteur Galeon, au cas où il aurait des nouvelles, où souhaiterait faire de nouveaux examens. Avec votre accord, évidemment. »

« Ca, faudra patienter. Je ne connais personne là-bas, mais peut-être que Galeon a une préférence ? Il doit bien connaître quelqu'un de confiance là-bas non ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit précipitamment Miranda. Nous connaissons bien un médecin, le docteur Fowler. Je t'en reparlerai plus tard. De toute façon elle aurait été au courant, alors autant que ce soit elle qui fasse le lien. Pas la peine de crier ton histoire sur les toits. »

« D'accord, je te fais confiance. A ce propos, inspecteur... A propos de mon histoire... Est-ce que des journalistes ont été mis au courant ? »

« Non, nous avons préféré rester discret. Officiellement, il s'agit juste d'un cas de profanation, et vous l'avez vu avec le docteur Galeon, je me suis assuré que l'affaire reste confidentielle. Alors à moins que les profanateurs ne se confient à un journal, ce dont je doute, personne ne sera au courant. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une explication rationnelle à votre retour. Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons aucun raison de taire l'affaire, il faut que vous me compreniez... »

« Pour ça je ne me fais pas trop de souci... Je crois qu'il gèlera en enfer avant que vous ne trouviez une explication rationnelle. »

Quand Le Leannec les déposa au Salvador - c'était le nom de leur hôtel - il était vingt heures passées. Declan redoubla de talent pour persuader la réceptionniste de leur donner trois chambres alors qu'ils n'en avaient réservé que deux. Ils les obtinrent finalement, mais celle de Declan n'était pas contiguë à celles des filles. Miranda commanda des repas au traiteur chinois, et ils se réunirent dans sa chambre en les attendant, où ils firent un peu mieux connaissance.

Declan menait la conversation avec une simplicité qui impressionnait Miranda, arrivant à discuter de tous et de riens avec sa sœur. Elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec Sandra, de ne savoir que dire. Elle craignait le moment où Declan les quitterait. Elle fut momentanément soulagée quand sa sœur, debout depuis une heure du matin et épuisée par sa longue journée d'interrogatoires et d'examens, partit se coucher avant l'arrivée des repas.

Declan et Miranda dînèrent en tête-à-tête et en silence, allongés sur le grand lit. Miranda ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Declan était aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Il y avait plein de choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire, mais il ne savait pas si ce serait juste, adapté à la situation. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ses condoléances à quelqu'un, mais que devait-on dire quand un mort ressuscitait ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que c'était super, ou lui demander si ça allait aller. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se décida à briser le silence.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas prévenir tes parents ? »

« Dès demain matin. Là, comme c'est une bonne nouvelle, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les réveiller. Il est cinq heures du matin là-bas - s'ils sont toujours en France. Ma mère y est sans doute, mais mon père bouge tout le temps. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais leur dire ça, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si je devais annoncer un décès. Comme cette faiblesse cardiaque n'est pas héréditaire, à ma connaissance, je pourrais me permettre de manquer de tact. »

Declan sourit à ce trait d'humour. Il aida Miranda à débarrasser ce qui restait sur le lit, puis se prépara à rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

« Bon, ben... à demain. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » répondit Miranda avec un petit sourire. Mais Declan ne bougea pas.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » finit-il par demander en se trémoussant, un peu gêné. Son attitude protectrice attendrit Miranda.

« Ca ira ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit un vampire, Declan. Allez, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » lui souhaita-t-il une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit immédiatement, avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Miranda - ne serait-ce que sur la joue.

Miranda, elle, s'en rendit compte aussitôt. Elle porta la main sur sa joue droite, l'y laissa quelques instant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains, un sourire qu'elle-même aurait qualifié de bête scotché au visage.


	6. C'était une catalepsie

Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Désolée du délai, je suis en plein partiels, et en plus j'ai pas Internet à la maison… Et puis aussi… Merci pour les reviews ! (toute rouge) Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Vampire-stellaire, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de Sandra, mais ça n'apparaîtra que dans le prochain chapitre.

Disclaimer : ni Declan ni Peggy ni Miranda ne m'appartiennent…. Vous le savez sans doute sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le titre lui est de Victor Hugo. Les autres persos et l'intrigue m'appartiennent toutefois.

L'histoire, justement, c'est celle de la résurrection d'un cadavre… Un peu de POV Miranda et de POV Declan par-ci par là… Un D/M implicite ? C'est vous qui voyez… Et je veux des reviews ! pliiiz !

Chapitre 6 - C'est une... catalepsie

Quand Declan se leva vers huit heures le lendemain, il trouva un mot de Miranda glissé sous sa porte, lui indiquant qu'elle et Sandra étaient descendues petit-déjeuner. Il les retrouva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Sandra suçait le bout d'un croisant trempé dans son café en survolant très rapidement un journal, tandis que Miranda, les yeux perdus dans le vide, cherchait à se rappeler les événements historiques que sa sœur avait manqués durant son absence.

« Tiens, continua-t-elle en baissant le journal de Sandra pour attirer son attention, la France a gagné la coupe du monde de football en 98, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« Depuis quand ils savent jouer ? »

« Rassure-toi c'était passager, ils se sont pris un râteau en 2002. Sinon... Ah oui, les jeux Olympiques auront lieu en Chine en 2008. 2004 ça sera la Grèce, 2000 c'était Sydney. »

« Salut les filles ! » fit Declan en s'installant à leur table.

« Salut Declan ! » répondirent-elles avec une synchronisation à faire pâlir d'envie les drôles de dames.

« Miranda me fait un cours d'histoire accéléré des douze dernières années. » lui expliqua Sandra. « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle alors en lisant un nom dans un article. « Bush est encore président ? »

« Le fils. » expliqua Miranda. « Il y a un W. en plus, t'as pas vu ? »

« C'était juste marqué Le président Bush... »

Declan, Miranda et leur compagne inattendue devait prendre un vol à 12h15 - au départ de San Diego directement. Miranda se sentait beaucoup plus détendue que la veille. Tout semblait être redevenu normal, c'était vraiment comme si elle revoyait une parente perdue de vue depuis longtemps. Sandra n'avait rien d'une morte à proprement parler, et quoi qu'ait pu en dire Galeon, elle ne semblait pas marquée psychologiquement. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître, n'exprimait pas le moindre regret. Pourtant, elle devait bien avoir eu des amis, un amoureux peut-être, qui la croyaient morte ? Miranda gardait de sa sœur l'image d'une jeune femme populaire, sociable, qui recevait tout le temps du courrier et des coups de téléphone. Est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de les contacter ?

Si elle se sentait plus à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa sœur, Miranda devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de téléphoner à ses parents. C'était encore ce fichu estomac qui faisait des siennes. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ça ? Ce fut Sandra qui l'encouragea, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter leurs chambres et attendaient un taxi dehors.

« Il faudrait peut-être les appeler, maintenant. Il va commencer à se faire tard là-bas. »

« Tu as raison. » finit par admettre Miranda. « Ca va être rigolo. »

Declan la regarda composer nerveusement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur sur son téléphone portable. Quand elle l'eut collé à son oreille, elle se mit à gigoter nerveusement jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de son ami. Declan était là, tout allait bien se passer. Elle savait que c'était futile, mais elle voyait toujours Declan comme une sorte de super-héros. Elle savait qu'il était attaché à elle et qu'il la protégerait coûte que coûte et même si, à ce moment précis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, sa simple présence le soulageait.

« Maman ? » fit-elle quand on décrocha au bout de plusieurs sonneries. Elle écouta sa mère pendant un long moment. « Maman... Maman écoute-moi ! Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer est plus important que ça ! _Elle est chez l'esthéticienne_. » elle chuchota cette dernière phrase aux deux autres. « Ca concerne Sandy. » Elle lança un regard exaspéré à Declan, qui sourit pour l'encourager. Mais au fond, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il s'était encore une fois plongé dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Maman, alors assieds-toi. ... Si, je suis sérieuse. T'es assise là ? » Le taxi arriva et le conducteur leur fit signe. Ils y grimpèrent rapidement avec leur maigre bagage. « Sandy est vivante. ... Non ce n'est pas une blague ! Elle est là à côté de moi. C'est un... euh... » Elle lança à Declan, qui l'observait depuis le siège passager, un regard désespéré, mais il ne sut comment l'aider. « Une catalepsie. » sortit-elle finalement tout à trac. Sandra se saisit du téléphone tandis que sa sœur s'enfonçait en soupirant dans la banquette.

« Maman c'est moi. Non, ne crie pas. Tout va bien Maman. ... Oui c'est moi. Tu reconnais ma voix non ? ... Oui je sais. ... Je sais, Maman. ... Je n'étais pas morte en fait. Eh non... ... Voilà, tu as entendu Miranda ? ... Oui c'était moi dans le cercueil. ... Non. Je suis resté dans un état de catalepsie profonde en fait. » tentait-elle d'expliquer, inventant une explication qui pourrait satisfaire sa mère au fil des mots. « Une sorte de coma en fait. ... Oui voilà. ... Dans le cercueil, c'est ça. ... Voilà, ce sont les profanateurs qui m'ont sortie du coma. Enfin je crois. » Miranda l'encourageait muettement en acquiesçant à chacune de ses paroles. « Rien de fantastique tu vois ... Mais non ! C'est juste une rareté médicale. ... C'est déjà arrivé tu sais ! ... Avant de parler de procès on pourrait peut-être se voir non ? ... Je vais chez Miranda. ... Non ils m'ont laissé sortir. Quand est-ce que vous pouvez venir ? ... Ben Papa et toi. ... D'accord. Tu lui parleras ou tu veux que je l'appelle ? ... Oui c'est mieux. ... Si ? ... Comme tu veux. A demain alors. Dis à Papa que je l'aime. ... Moi aussi. ... Ecoute, il vaut mieux que tu rappelles après non ? Tu peux prendre un moment pour t'en remettre. C'est ça. ... A tout à l'heure alors. Bisous. ... Bisous. » Sandra aussi poussa un gros soupir, jeta un regard d'incompréhension au portable et le tendit à sa sœur.

« Tiens, je te laisse éteindre ce truc. Bon, ben ça s'est bien passé non ? Ca a du être pire quand on lui a annoncer mon décès... » Elle s'étira autant que l'étroit véhicule l'autorisait, puis éclata de rire. « Catalepsie... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé lui sortir une histoire pareille. »

« Vous savez, fit Declan en se penchant autant que possible vers les sœurs, cette théorie de catalepsie n'est pas impossible du tout... »

« Declan... » commença Miranda.

« Je n'ai fait que broder sur l'idée de Miranda, Declan, c'est tout. Quand je dis que c'est déjà arrivé c'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait raison, tu sais. » lui expliqua Declan. Mais Miranda ne le laissa pas continuer :

« Declan, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ! »

Declan ne comprit pas la réaction de Miranda. Cette histoire n'était pas une enquête comme les autres, il s'agissait de sa sœur ! Il était d'autant plus important de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. « Mais Sandra a le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Declan. » l'interrompit aussi gentiment que possible Sandra. Il la regarda. Ses yeux verts, riches, n'avaient rien de comparable avec le bleu pur, transcendant de ceux de Miranda, mais ils étaient aussi beaux à leur manière. Sandra essayait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais elle parvint à le calmer d'un regard. Il posa alors les yeux sur Miranda, qui regardait la rue, dehors. Son profil avait quelque chose de royal. Comme si elle avait senti qu'il la regardait, elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Il sourit en réponse.

- - - - - -

En arrivant à l'aéroport, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Le Leannec près de l'entrée principale. L'homme semblait avoir décidé de consacrer tout son temps à Sandra, ce qui était surprenant au vu de l'emploi du temps chargé d'un officier de police dans une grande ville comme San Diego. Sandra avait aussi l'air contente de le revoir, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Miranda. Elle pouffa soudain à l'idée que le policier puisse être amoureux de sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle soit bien perturbée pour imaginer des choses pareilles.

Il était en fait venu sous prétexte d'apporter quelques documents à la jeune femme. Avec un délai exceptionnellement court et grâce à l'aide du gouverneur, il avait obtenu de nouveaux papiers pour la jeune femme, notamment un nouveau permis de conduire et une carte de sécurité sociale. Il avait aussi une carte de crédit pour elle - la paroisse du gouverneur, informée, avait ouvert un compte bancaire et avait octroyé une pension mensuelle de 1500 dollars à celle qu'il considérait comme une preuve de l'existence de Dieu. Sandra semblait aussi gênée que le policier, et tenta de refuser la carte, mais diplomatiquement c'était difficile.

Declan, Miranda et Sandra furent accompagnés par Le Leannec jusqu'à l'embarquement, et son aide leur fut précieuse : ils n'avaient en effet pas prévu que l'employée du guichet refuserait de croire que cette jeune femme était née en 1962. Ils se quittèrent au pied de l'avion, où Declan et Miranda entendirent le policier leur demander solennellement de prendre soin de Sandra, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Puis ils s'installèrent - Declan et Miranda côte à côte, Sandra derrière eux - et tout le voyage se fit en silence.


	7. Le deuxième jour

Disclaimer : je ne suis qu'une humble mortelle et si j'avais les droits sur cette série je ne serais pas ici !

Chapitre 7 – le deuxième jour, Sandra fit la cuisine, et ses amis virent que c'était bon. (J'ai VRAIMENT du mal avec un titre pour ce chapitre. Toute suggestion sera prise en considération)

***

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de Portland dans la soirée. Declan, Miranda et Sandra prirent les transports en communs. Sandra semblait se contenter d'admirer le paysage urbain, notamment la vue sur le Willamette depuis le pont de Burnside, et ni Declan ni Miranda n'interrompirent son silence, se contentant d'échanger quelques banalités sur la fac et les cours qu'allait devoir reporter Declan. Il leur fallut une heure pour atteindre le cœur de la ville, car la circulation était lente à cette heure où les bureaux se vidaient.

Declan et Miranda s'était mis d'accord pour donner rendez-vous à Peggy devant l'hôpital, qui se trouvait de toute façon sur le trajet pour se rendre chez Miranda. Les voyant descendre à l'arrêt de bus, elle sortit de sa voiture où elle s'était abritée de la fraîcheur et vint à leur rencontre.

« Ah, salut Peggy ! » la salua Declan en s'approchant. « Comment ça va ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit à écouter un certain chien pleurnicher après son maître ! C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends, la dernière fois que je m'occupe de Grain de Beauté ! » répondit-elle avec un regard noir, qui laissa immédiatement place à un sourire quand elle se tourna vers Miranda et sa sœur. « Bonsoir Miranda ! Et vous devez être Sandra ? » fit-elle en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

« Sandra, voici le Docteur Fowler, enfin, Peggy pour nous. On travaille souvent ensemble. » expliqua Declan.

Bien que Peggy fut d'une politesse irréprochable, Sandra aperçut dans son regard la curiosité d'un médecin face à un cas étrange. Ou plutôt, se dit Sandra après coup, l'inquiétude. Peggy Fowler avait peur d'elle.

« C'est ici que vous travaillez ? » demanda Sandra en désignant les bâtiments blancs éparpillés parmi les collines boisées. « Quelle est votre spécialité ? »

« Je suis psychologue. »

« Ah, voilà qui va rassurer le Dr Galeon. » fit Sandra avec un sourire en coin. « C'est le médecin qui s'est occupé de mon cas. Il semble penser que j'aurais besoin de consulter... Je suppose qu'il n'a pas tort... »

« Le Dr Galeon ? De San Diego ? Le célèbre chirurgien ? »

« Aucune idée. » les interrompit Miranda. « Il commence à faire froid. Nous devrions aller à mon appartement. Vous pourriez manger avec nous ce soir ? Enfin, si vous n'avez pas d'autres engagement... »

Peggy et Declan acceptèrent, au grand soulagement de Miranda, qui paniquait à nouveau à l'idée de se trouver seule avec Sandra. Peggy les conduisit chez Miranda, exigeant que Declan prenne son chien sur ses genoux car il était « hors de question d'imposer ça à ces pauvres jeunes filles innocentes ». En route, Sandra les convainquit de la laisser cuisiner plutôt que de commander un repas chez le traiteur chinois comme Declan le suggérait.

Pendant que Sandra s'affairait aux fourneaux, ayant pressenti que ses nouveaux amis voudraient discuter en son absence, Peggy faisait subir à Declan un véritable interrogatoire.

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte ! »

« Elle l'était. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Enfin Declan, les morts ne ressuscitent pas ! »

« Peggy, » l'interrompit Miranda de sa voix profonde. « C'est ma sœur. Elle est morte quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai vu son corps dans le cercueil lors de la veillée mortuaire. J'ai vu le cercueil être déposé au fond du trou et recouvert de terre. Elle est morte, crois-moi. Et elle est revenue. »

Peggy était gênée. Il était difficile de briser les espérances de son amie dans un tel moment, mais il était de son devoir de faire comprendre à Miranda que cette femme ne pouvait pas être sa sœur.

« Miranda... » commença-t-elle en adoptant sa voix professionnelle. « Es-tu certaine qu'il s'agit de ta sœur ? Au-delà de la ressemblance physique... »

Miranda s'était brusquement levée et dirigée vers sa chambre. Declan laissa apparaître son énervement.

« Enfin Peggy, pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ? Pourquoi refuses-tu l'idée que Sandra puisse être l'exception, le seul cas de résurrection, parmi des millions, des milliards même ? Les empreintes digitales correspondent, et ils ont pris de l'ADN de Sandra et Miranda pour vérifier s'ils correspondent... »

« Declan, je sais que tu as envie d'y croire, mais fais preuve de bon sens : quel est le plus probable ? Qu'une morte ressuscite, ou qu'une déséquilibrée avec un vague air de famille décide d'adopter son identité ? »

Une photo dans un cadre atterrit sur les genoux de Peggy, lancée par Miranda. La photo avait été prise sur une plage en été. On y voyait une petite fille en maillot de bain d'environ dix ans, souriante, aux longs cheveux noirs de geai, assise sur une serviette de plage. Une jeune femme assise derrière elle, trop jeune pour être sa mère, l'entourait de ses deux bras, la tête sur l'épaule de la fillette. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux châtains, et son sourire lui faisait plisser ses yeux verts. Une casquette protégeait sa peau pâle du soleil.

Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui disait être Sandra. La photo aurait pu être prise la veille. Autant pour le « vague air de famille ».

« Miranda, je suis navrée. » s'excusa Peggy, consciente d'avoir blessé son amie, et troublée par la photographie. « Je... Tu connais ta sœur mieux que moi. Je n'aurais pas du me permettre ce genre de jugement.. »

« Peggy, ça va. Je comprends ta réaction. Tu sais combien j'aime être objective et expliquer les choses de manière scientifique... Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux constater, c'est que Sandra est vivante. »

La jeune fille arriva à ce moment, portant un plat dont le fumet fit oublier leur contentieux aux trois amis. Ils dînèrent ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, sauf de ce qu'ils auraient tous voulu comprendre. Quand Declan et Peggy s'en allèrent, Miranda et Sandra étaient enfin à l'aise. Elles se disputèrent brièvement pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de dormir sur le canapé (Sandra gagna en s'y affalant et en mettant Miranda au défi de la déplacer), et toutes deux s'endormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
